The Tango Tohma
by C.Queen
Summary: Shuichi and his keyboard playing band member Suguru have a little talk about their boss Tohma to the tune of RENT'S The Tango Maureen. Good for a laugh or two lol.


Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fic but what little plot there is and the way I've rearranged and changed the song "The Tango Maureen" from Rent. Thanks for reading and please review because I'd love to hear from you!

The Tango Tohma

Hands in his pockets Shuichi walked into the room cautiously, watching his keyboard player the way a man approached a bomb that was ready to go off at any moment. Damn, Tohma, making him come here to see how Suguru was doing on the new song. He could see that obviously the very frustrated younger man was still stuck and the last thing he wanted was to get his head bit off again. But Tohma would know if he didn't come at at least ask Suguru how things were going. Taking a deep breath he closed the door behind him and coughed loudly to get Suguru's attention.

**Suguru :**Shuichi?

**Shuichi :** Hi.

**Suguru : **I told him not to call you

**Shuichi : **That's Tohma. But can I help since I'm here?

**Suguru**: I'm fine, thanks ...

**Shuichi, starting to back up :** Great!  
Well, I'll see you later then.

**Suguru** **gives him a miserable look :**Wait!  
It's already three hours late  
The tempo sounds okay  
But the pace --

**Shuichi**, **stops and comes back : **Then let's try another way  
Play it some way -- anyway

**Suguru plays a bit on keyboard**

**Shuichi : **Any way but that

**Suguru :**This is weird

**Shuichi : **It's weird

**Suguru :**Very weird

**Shuichi : **Fuckin' weird

**Suguru : **I'm so mad  
That I don't know what to do  
Fighting with the keyboard  
Freezing down to my bones  
And to top it all off  
I'm with you

**Shuichi : **Feel like going insane?  
Got a fire in your brain?  
And you're thinking of drinking gasoline?

**Suguru : **As a matter of fact --

**Shuichi : **Buddy, I know this act  
It's called the 'Tango Tohma'  
The Tango Tohma  
It's a dark, dizzy merry-go-round  
As he keeps you dangling

**Suguru :**You're wrong

**Shuichi : **Your career he is mangling

**Suguru : **It's different with me

**Shuichi : **And you toss and you turn  
'Cause his cold eyes can burn  
Yet you yearn and you curse and redo

**Suguru : **I think I know what you mean

**BOTH : **The Tango Tohma

**Shuichi : **Has he ever curled his lips  
And called you 'Baka!'  
**  
Suguru : **Never

**Shuichi : **Have you ever doubted a smile or two?

**Suguru : **This is spooky  
Did you shake when he walked through the door?

**Shuichi : **Every time -- so be cautious

**Suguru : **Did he compare you to other bands --?

**Shuichi : **More than compare --

**Suguru : **I'm getting nauseous

**They begin to dance, with Shuichi leading**.

**Shuichi :**Where'd you learn to tango?

**Suguru : **With the French Ambassador's daughter in her dorm  
room when I was at private school. And you?

**Shuichi : **With Nanoe Himiko. The neighbor's daughter at the  
Sihingi Community Center.

**They switch, and Suguru leads.**

It's hard to do this backwards.

**Suguru: **Just think what it'd be like in heels!

(pause)

He lied

**Shuichi : **He lied

**Suguru : **Tohma lied

**Shuichi : **Fuckin' lied

**Suguru : **I'm defeated  
I should give up right now

**Shuichi : **Gotta look on the bright side  
With all of your might

**Suguru : **We're stuck with him, anyhow

**BOTH : **When you're dancing his dance  
You don't stand a chance  
His grip on your career  
Can't be changed

**Shuichi : **So you think, 'Might as well'  
**  
Suguru : **Dance a tango to hell

**BOTH : **'At least I'll have tangoed at all'  
The Tango Tohma  
Gotta dance till your diva is through  
You pretend to believe him  
Cause in the end -- you can't leave him  
But the end it will come  
Still you have to play dumb  
Till you're glum and you bum  
And turn blue

**Shuichi : **Why does he have to be mean?

**Suguru :**And he can be so cruel to me  
**  
Shuichi : **I've got an idea!

**Suguru : **My Tohma (reverb: ma, ma, ma...)

**Shuichi : **I think I've got it!

**Suguru : **Really?

**Shuichi :**You know -- I feel great now!

**Suguru : **I feel lousy

**BOTH : **The Tango Tohma

Looking at each other in silence for a moment they broke out laughing and had to sit down, tears of amusement rolling down their checks as they wrapped their arms around their ribs in defense. It was several minutes before either of them could speak a sentence without breaking back into uncontrollable laughter.

"So you really think you know how to fix it?" Suguru asked, wiping a tear from his face as he grinned at his lead singer, unable to remember at the moment just why Shuichi annoyed him so much.

"Yeah. Want to give it a try?"

"Why not."


End file.
